tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
Gaichuu
Gaichuu are giant insects covered in jewel like armor. "Gaichuu" is the Japanese rōmaji for "pesty bug" or "outside order" in English. They live in the dark lands outside of the artificial sunlight (especially in Yodaka and Yuusari) and attack anyone who travels along the darkened paths (they are attracted to heart). To destroy them, one must penetrate their armor with heart. Gaichuu are said to have no heart, but may be able to gain one if they manage to consume enough quantities of heart, which was proven with the Cabernet. Every Gaichuu has a weak spot or gaps somewhere along their armor. The Gaichuu cannot be killed even if you behead them, as shown when Niche beheads Gaichuu Four Roses, but can most certainly be killed by shooting a Shindan into to their gap or weak spot, which ruptures their armor. These gaps are numerous, but the trouble behind that is they are hard to spot. It was later revealed by Niche's Sister that Gaichuu are another form of the Spirit Insects that once occupied the Amberground, once the Spirit Insects shed the last of their "Hearts" they became the massive Gaichuu. While the other ones who went under a special transformation became the "Spirit Amber". List of Gaichuu Gaichuu who have appeared in Tegami Bachi are listed in alphabetical order below. *'Gaichuu Absinthe' 20 Lost Letters It takes the form of a Stag beetle. It may have been involved in the death of Elena Blanc 10 years ago. It was shown to have inflicted serious injury to Zazie in episode 20. Its territories are Walrus Cliff and Hult Desert. The Absinthen has two weakness, a gap in the space between its four legs and under the center of its wings, in order to be defeated however, it must be hit in both spots at the same time. Also spelled Gaichuu Absynt *'Gaichuu Four Roses' 4 and Season 2 Episode 5 It takes on the form of a mantis. Its territory lies in Broccoli Forest. *'Gaichuu Cider' 23 and 24 An underground gaichuu that takes the form of a mole cricket. Its weak point is its rear. *'Gaichuu Jinro' 2 Episode 18 A Gaichuu that Gauche battled previously. Its weak point is its mouth. It also has protective cover on both sides of its face that slides to protect itself. *'Gaichuu Lao-Lao' 2 Episode 12 *'Gaichuu Daikiri' 1 *'Gaichuu Glen Keith' 7 *'Gaichuu Bucker' 2 *'Gaichuu Cointreau' 12 Its type appears to be huge and similar to Gaichuu Glen Keith, the centipede form. Its body is white. *'Gaichuu Corona' 2, Episode 4 Its type takes on the form of a pill-bug. it appears at the top of a lighthouse at Liquid Sand River, feeding off the 'heart' of the diaries that belonged to the caretaker of the lighthouse. *'Gaichuu Cabernet' 2, Episode 11, 12, 18, 19, 22-25 & Volume 14, Chapter 47-58? The most powerful Gaichuu seen in the series so far, the Cabernet initially took the form of a large dragonfly. It was seemingly killed after a powerful attack from Connor Kluff, only for it to reassemble itself and assume a very strange and terrifying appearance. *'Gaichuu Tequila Sunrise' 2 Episode 13 & Chapters 35-37 *'Gaichuu Laphreug' 16, Chapter 65-70 Trivia * Each Gaichuu that has appeared thus far have been named after an alcoholic beverage. * Gaichuu usually have one weakspot or gap. But Gaichuu Absinthe in Season 1: Episode 20 had 2 gaps. And Gaichuu Cabernet during the final battle in the anime didn't have any gaps, until Niche and her sister made a crack for the Shindan to enter into the Cabernet's body. **In the manga, Niche had grown and found the heart of the Cabernet's body which allowed the Shindan to destroy it. Category:The World of Tegami Bachi Category:Reverse